Snapshot
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: What if Chichi was a Photogragher? GxCC!


**Disclaimer: Don't own them, writing for fun and not getting paid too. Life is sooooo mean!**

**Rating: I'm an M gal so, M it is.**

**Reviews: Love 'em!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Chichi's thirteenth birthday today. When she woke up she thought she was going to get some armour or weapon that her father would give her every year since her mother died. She couldn't remember much about her mother only that she smelt of Vanilla and Jasmine and her laughter sounded like chimers in lulled evenings. Something she notice she was requiring herself. But that morning she saw a small beautiful box on her bed. She smiled emptily thinking it was gadget that could protect herself and opened the carelessly but stopped herself from dumping the thing on her bed. She looked down into the box at a camera her father gave to her with an inscription on the side.

"Life is an adventure. May this camera help you capture it. Love Mother" Chichi read out loud with tears in her eyes.

"She wanted to give it you when you wanted to have some fun on your own." the Ox king said, leaning against the huge doorframe. "She saw it in the Photoshop and thought her adventures when she was your age. She was quite the Photographer."

"Mummy was a Photographer?" Chichi asked.

"Why do you think there are more pictures of us than her when you were little? You were her favourite subject" the Ox King smiled.

Chichi just gushed at that as she admired the camera and then frowned curiously when she spotted a symbol on the side.

"Daddy, what's this?" Chichi asked.

The Ox King pushed himself off the doorframe and walked to the bed. He picked up the camera gently from her and looked at the symbol. He smiled and looked at her.

"Chichi, this is a lucky symbol from your mother side. Why don't you get changed and take some pictures before breakfast and then I'll get your training started" the Ox King said.

Chichi frowned at her father.

"I don't want to do any training today, it's my birthday Daddy" Chichi grumped.

"Very well, double time tomorrow alright? Your mother did want you to a very skilled fighter" the Ox King said.

"Okay" Chichi grunted, hating tomorrow.

10 years later.

"WOOOOAH!"

CRASH!

"AHHHH!"

CRASH!

"I SWEAR WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

CRASH!

"Ow…"

Chichi cracked her neck and knuckles before she looked at the rest of the people in the bar. Three men came up to her and asked if she was the famous photographer Chichi Mao. She of course said yes and asked to be left alone but the men still persisted in annoying her. They asked if she did landscape, she said yes. They asked if she did still life, she said yes. They asked if she did people, she said yes. They asked if she'd do them, she said yes and they laughed. With that she caught on quick and was pissed in an instant.

"Any body else want a go?" she snarled.

The people in the bar backed away from her. Photographers or Artists were known to smoke or drink to relief stress, Chichi was known to fight instead. Since her thirteenth birthday she realised she had a lot of talent in that area other than fighting. Chichi was soon obsessed in photography to the point that her father had put her in a course that she ended up going to University with a degree. Once that happen she naturally set up her own Photography Studio and Shop that she only run two thirds of the year, the rest she'd do field work instead. This happened to be that time of the year.

"In that case then let me point something out to all of you, don't fuck with me if you know what's good with you. Compriende?" Chichi said and sat down. "Sorry Matt, I'll pay for the damage" she said to the barman.

"Thanks" Matt said before placing a drink in front of her "On the house, those guys were lousy tippers anyway" he smiled.

Chichi smiled back before taking a swig of the bottle and lets out a satisfied 'Ahh'. She watches as Pad the other barman picks up the men and one by one chuck them out on the sidewalk.

"So Chichi, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Just staying the night before I head on off to the tournament" Chichi said.

"Competing?" Matt asked.

"Nah, taking the pictures. I'm going to take only shots of fights. My new movement plus the fact I'm being paid to anyway" Chichi said and chuckled. "But I'll be competing in the next fighting competition."

"I loved your first show, those joiners were awesome" Matt said.

"Thanks. Maybe I could do one with the fighting, that would be interesting" Chichi said thinking out loud.

"And I'll be the one buying it on the spot" Matt said with a wink.

Chichi smiled and looked at her watch, frowning annoyed.

"I better get going while there still some sun out" Chichi said.

"Get going then, I'll leave you something to eat at the Kitchen" Matt said.

Chichi grinned and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Twine is lucky to have you" Chichi said as she hopped off the stool.

"I think I'm the lucky one. Now get out and take those photo's already, I wanna see them A.S.A.P!" Matt said.

"Yes sir!" Chichi said and made a salute before she dashed out of the bar with her camera bag swinging on her side.

* * *

"What do you mean she's away?" Bulma barked down on the phone.

From a distance Goku, Krillin and Yamcha could hear the swearing Bulma let out in anger. They were sparing for the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament tomorrow and Bulma was either watching them, tanning in the sun, doing her nails or (like right now) was trying to phone someone.

"Mao has gone to do some freelance work; she won't be back till winter." The receptionist on the phone said "We have other photographers here that have worked under Ms Mao guidance, I could set up an appointment with-"

"Look, I called up for Chichi Mao NOT some idiot that happened to have been taught by her okay? Just tell me where she is" Bulma said.

"Well, that's the thing Ms Briefs, we have no idea where she is. She never likes to tell people where she's going and as far as we're concerned she is the boss." The receptionist said, trying to be patient.

"But she is the best photographer in the world! She can make the most ugliest person in the universe look like an Adonis! There is no one better than her! Please you must know where she is!" Bulma begged.

"Not a clue." The receptionist said.

Both of them were losing their patients with the other.

"Does she have a mobile on her?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, but the one she carries we don't have the number. It's her personal one" the receptionist said

"What about her family? Wouldn't they know where she was going?" Bulma asked.

"Mam, I'm going to say this once and ONLY once. Chichi will not come back to the studio until winter, she does field work during the summer and so will not like to be disturbed! I can guarantee you that she will be exceedingly pissed off if you do _try_ to make contact with her before that time. Now you can either wait or you can use the other photographers that are well experienced. Your choice."

With that Bulma hanged up on her.

"The nerve of that woman!" Bulma growled "She such a bitch!"

"Bulma why are you trying to get a hold of Mao?" Goku asked as the guys were now taking a break.

"Because she happens to be the best photographer out there Goku! I want to look good in CC Magazine!" Bulma said. "They wanted an interview but I said I'll supply an interview if they have Mao doing the photoshots. They can't get a hold of her and I'll be damned if I don't get photograph by her"

"Bulma, you always look good in photographs. What's the big deal?" Yamcha asked

"This'll be the only interview I'll give out. I am a scientist and I can't give out much about what my father and I will be creating. We _do_ have competition from other corporations y'know" Bulma said. "So I want the photo's to be perfect."

"That makes sense" Goku grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard that Mao is hot" Krillin said.

"She has a fever?" Goku asked worriedly.

"No, hot as in very pretty Goku" Krillin explained patiently before rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Goku said. "Ready to get back to our sparring?"

Yamcha cringe slightly, rubbing his back.

"Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out. Need to rest" Yamcha said, as he sat down next to Bulma.

"Okay then, Krillin?" Goku asked.

"Sure thing buddy!" Krillin said.

They both head off to spar in the distance, no one noticed the lady with the camera.

* * *

Review and may continue! 


End file.
